dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 72
Episode 72 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. '''This episode features Razorfist (aka The Rageaholic) as a guest. 'The Rageaholic was brought to DP's attention by a rant video directed at TJ he made. The episode features a Stupid Ad Segment. The chat called for a battle between Galen and Gail. Prev: Episode 71 Next: Episode 73 Highlights * Razorfist as a guest * The return of Gail Chord Schuler Videos Played * Annihilating the Amazing Atheist: A Rant * 1970's lookin guy talking about gender identity (can't find) * WWE Illuminati Wrestling Tag-Team EXPOSED * Something You DIDN'T know about Science (can't find) * Church of Gail fills us in on the Sentient Taco and Burrito * Porn = Human Trafficking * Tattoos on women are evil (can't find) * Megyn Kelly vs. Bill Donohue Start of the Show After the audible announcement and the opening credits, the first video the peasants played is Razorfist's response video to TJ. Next, they watched a video with a guy talking about gender identity or some shit. Then, a Vigilant Christian video started "''exposing" WWE Iluminati symbolism, TJ briefly lists a few things Mario finds Satanic. They also discussed wrestling bullshit as well. They then watched a long-haired guy who was driving a vehicle while filming a video of him making up some shit about science, and this guy sounds like he's driving a Truck through Mordor. After that, Gail Chord Schuler talks about the aftermath of the burrito/taco attack on the Church of Gail and how they escaped through the sun's south pole, thereby causing a large aurora borealis to appear above Russia. Middle of the Show The peasants played a short anti-porn video by Jefferson Bethke who makes the argument that Porn is linked to Human trafficking, which it's not. They then see a stupid asshole talk about how getting Tattoos is akin to making a literal blood covenant with one and this guy sounds like he is French kissing his microphone during his shitty video thereby fucking up the audio. Next, they watched a Fox News video about Megyn Kelly schooling Bill Donohue on free speech. TJ's question for Bill is "Why are you such a dipshit?" TJ points out how cowardly mainstream media is. Then, there was a short break where they played some Sex Twister music for approximately 10 minutes. End of the Show After the break, a video of Sean Hannity was played where Hannity interviewed a badly dressed Muslim bigot who said stupid shit online. TJ was forced to agree with Hannity, because that's how stupid the Muslim was. After that, they played some stupid ads. Trivia * TJ begrudgingly agreed with Megyn Kelly. * Scotty was not on DP. * It is discovered that Razorfist is a climate change denier. * TJ was forced to agree with 2 dipshits, Megyn Kelly and Sean Hannity. * Ben says he has whiskers. * Bill Donohue is a festering pile of shit. * Islam sucks! Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Disclaimer Offended? ->Disclaimer Page Category:Episodes featuring Guests